


Une peur !

by sterek1934



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Cela se passe dans l'épisode où Dean à peur de tout, il a peur de chose vraiment ridicule parfois !





	Une peur !

Dean s'enfuit à toute vitesse, cette maudite maladie de la peur aura sa peau si ça continué comme ça ! Il court dans les rues sombres de la ville, il fuit ce " monstre " près de lui. Cette fois-ci ce n'est en aucun cas un chien qu'il évite mais quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus silencieux et beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Il n'aura bientôt plus de souffle, il va bientôt être obligé de s'arrêter, de voir cette " chose " qui bouge et qui le touche constamment.

C'est étrange pourtant, il ne sent pas son contact malgrès qu'ils se touchent non-stop mais il le voit si clairement.

Il entend encore le rire de son petit frère qui résonnait dans la chambre d'hôtel, il n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Nom de dieu ! Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Dean n'a pas choisi d'avoir peur de sa propre ombre !


End file.
